Musibah atau Anugrah?
by gluu-ya
Summary: Cara Yoongi menghadapi Jimin yang kepanasan di musim panas. Ugh! -summary tergj, mohon dimaafkan:(- [gs; typo(s)] [YOONMIN/SUJI]
1. Cuddle

_Cuddle._

 _Yoonmin!_

 _Summary:_ Min Yoongi yang pikirannya penuh tentang Jimin, namun sebuah lagu menunggu untuk diselesaikan.

 **HAPPY READING!**

.

Yoongi mendesah kesal, pikirannya tertuju pada Jimin. Tapi, lagu buatannya menunggu untuk diselesaikan. Harusnya tadi dia di dorm lebih lama, menyesal berangkat terlalu pagi seperti ini.

Yoongi malas kembali, jadi dia menelpon Taehyung untuk mengantar Jimin ke studio.

"Ne, _hyung?_ " Yoongi mengernyitkan dahi mendengar suara yang menyapanya ditelpon.

"Eh, Park Jimin?"

"Hihi, halo Min Yoongi"

"Bahasamu anak bodoh"

"Ish _hyung_ tidak asik. Kenapa menelpon Taehyung dan bukannya menelponku?"

"Kenapa kau memegang ponsel Taehyung?"

"Jawab pertanyaanku duluuu" Yoongi membayangkan Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan pipi yang mengembung seperti _mochi_.

"Hm, aku mau meminta Taehyung mengantarmu ke studio. Tapi malah kau yang mengangkat telpon ini. Dan mana Taehyung?"

"Oh. Taehyung sedang tidur siang dengan Jungkook- _ie_ "

"Park Jimin, memegang benda milik seseorang tanpa izin itu dilarang. Dan lagi pula, ini masih jam 10 pagi"

"Ugh, baiklah baiklah. Taehyung sedang menyetir dan Jungkook ada di sampingnya, kami dalam perjalanan menuju studio mu"

"Wah, kejutan yang menyenangkan eh?"

"Ish, harusnya ini menjadi kejutan jika _hyung_ tidak mengacaukannya" Suara dengusan Jimin terdengar, membuat Yoongi terkekeh geli.

"Yasudah, hati-hati" Telpon ditutup dengan dengusan lain dari Jimin, dan kekehan ringan dari Yoongi.

.

.

.

.

"Gomawoo Taehyung- _ah,_ jangan main jauh-jauh dan jaga Jungkook baik-baik oke?" Jimin melambai pada dua temannya yang tersenyum lebar.

"Ne, _hyung_ " ujar sang maknae sambil memamerkan gigi kelincinya yang lucu. Mobil Taehyung bergerak dan dengan cepat meninggalkan studio.

Jimin berjalan menuju ruangan Yoongi dan langsung masuk, hanya untuk mendapati Yoongi mendengkur di kursinya yang nyaman.

Jimin menghela nafas. "Min Yoongi yang tidak bisa diandalkan"

Jimin melepas jaketnya dan menuju ke tempat Yoongi duduk —emm, tidur. " _Hyuungh_ "

Yoongi terbangun kaget mendengar suara menggoda yang memasuki telinganya. Dengan kasar memutar kursinya dan menemukan _mo_ _chi_ kesayangannya nyengir.

"Ah, _hyung_ sudah bangun. Senangnyaaa" Jimin berlagak polos dengan senyum manis yang dibuat-buat. Tapi, tetap bisa membuat Yoongi terpikat.

Yoongi mendengus kesal dan terseyum miring. "Park Jimin yang senang menggoda sudah datang. Kau mau olahraga sebentar?"

Wajah Jimin memerah hingga ke telinga. Yoongi terkekeh geli, ditariknya tubuh Jimin hingga terduduk di pangkuannya. Dengan lembut dikecupnya dahi Jimin.

" _Hyung,_ jangan!" Dijambaknya rambut Yoongi saat bibir pemuda pucat tersebut menggoda telinganya.

Yoongi melepaskan ciumannya. "Jimin- _ah_ " ujarnya sambil memasang wajah memelas, siapa tahu Jimin kasihan.

"Aw, _seme_ ku _uke able_ sekali!" ujar Jimin sambil mencubit kedua pipi Yoongi.

Yoongi menepuk pantat Jimin. "Yak! Min Yoongi _pabbo_!"

"Apa aku mengajarkanmu mengumpati orang yang lebih tua, Park?"

"T-tidak! Tapi _hyung_ keterlaluan, itu sakiit" Jimin mencicit sambil menundukkan kepala. Yoongi yang sedang marah bukan hal bagus untuk dilawan.

"Lalu? Kenapa kau tidak minta maaf?!"

"Emm, m-maafkan aku _hyung_ " Ugh, Jimin tidak suka saat Yoongi mengeluarkan semua aura ke- _seme-_ an yang mencekik ini.

"Anak nakal harus dihukum" Yoongi memainkan lidahnya di telinga kiri Jimin, membuat sang pemilik menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat.

Jimin mendorong kuat dada bidang Yoongi dan berusaha mengumpulkan suaranya yang tiba-tiba teredam entah kemana.

"K-kau harus menyelesaikan lagumu _hyung_." Jawab Jimin pelan. Yoongi mengerang frustasi dan mencoba menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Jimin. Ia menjilat kulit tan milik _mochi_ kesayangannya itu.

"Sekali saja, sayang." Bisik Yoongi pelan di ceruk lehernya. Jimin menggigit bibirnya sekali lagi dan ia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Ia kemari bukan untuk melakukan 'itu' dengan Yoongi, ia kesini untuk menyemangati _hyung_ -nya yang sedang menyelesaikan lagu baru.

Jadi ia menarik kepala Yoongi agar menjauh dari lehernya dan memandangnya dengan wajah memohon agar tidak diapa-apakan oleh kekasihnya itu.

"Selesaikan dulu lagumu, _hyung_. Baru kau boleh _cuddling_ padaku."

"Hanya _cuddling_? Aku ingin lebih, Park."

" _Hyung_ ~"

Yoongi mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar saat melihat Jimin yang merengek seperti itu. Ingin sekali ia segera memakan _mochi_ kesayangannya itu, tapi ia juga tidak tega menyakiti _mochi_ nya, dan ia harus menyelesaikan lagu barunya.

"Aku tidak bisa fokus kalau kau ada disini."

"Kau mengusirku, _hyung_? Jahat sekali."

"Tetap duduk dipangkuanku dan aku akan menyelesaikan laguku. Tapi kau jangan banyak bertingkah atau aku akan benar-benar memakanmu."

"Oke, setuju."

Tapi Jimin tidak bisa diam dan ia benar-benar merasa jengah saat Yoongi mengabaikannya. Yoongi yang tengah fokus pada layar sialan itu benar-benar tidak bisa diganggu dan Jimin jadi menyesal mengiyakan permintaan kekasihnya itu.

.

.

.

.

Lama.

Lamaaaaaaa sekali.

Jimin sampai bosan. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Yoongi, dan mengeratkan pelukan mereka.

" _Hyung_ , aku lapar" Jimin menarik-narik baju Yoongi dengan tangan kecilnya.

"5 menit lagi dan kau akan mendapatkan semua yang kau mau"

Jika ini _anime_ maka di dahi Jimin sudah tercetak perempatan dengan warna merah. Sejak Jimin menyuruh Yoongi untuk fokus pada lagunya, jawaban yang dia terima dari kekasihnya itu selalu '5 menit lagi'.

 _Tidak apa Jimin, Tuhan ada di samping orang-orang yang sabar._

Jimin memainkan rambut Yoongi yang terasa halus. Warna hitam sangat cocok jika disandingkan dengan kulit putih pucat kekasihnya itu.

Jimin mendongak untuk melihat wajah serius Yoongi, lalu bersandar pada dadanya. Jimin memejamkan mata.

 _Yoongi sangat tampan, ugh tampan sekali._

Jimin menguap, matanya menutup perlahan. Dan tertidur.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi sudah menyimpan lagunya. _Well,_ lelah sekali ternyata memangku Jimin sambil membuat lagu.

Yoongi mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jimin, tapi Jimin tidak merespon. Yoongi mengangkat dagu Jimin dan melihat Jimin tertidur. Yoongi terkekeh.

 _Manis sekali makhluk Tuhan yang satu ini._

Yoongi mengangkat tubuhnya dari kursi, sembari menggendong Jimin. Memindahkan tubuh _mochi_ kesayangannya ke tempat yang lebih nyaman. Nah, sekarang semua pertanyaan tentang 'kenapa ada kasur di studio musik' terjawab.

 _Tentu saja untuk tidur. Bodoh sekali._

Yoongi merebahkan tubuh Jimin ke kasur, tapi Jimin enggan melepas tangannya dari bahu Yoongi. Membuat mereka terjatuh ke kasur.

Jimin menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Yoongi jadi panas dingin. Apalagi sekarang Jimin ada di bawahnya. Yoongi harus membersihkan dosa-dosanya di gereja.

" _Hyung?_ " Jimin membuka mata sipitnya, mengerjap beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk. Lalu membuka matanya untuk mendapat visualisai yang lebih jelas.

"YAK!" Jimin berteriak sambil mendorong dada Yoongi menjauh. Yoongi terjatuh dan mengaduh. Jimin menghampiri _hyung_ favoritnya itu.

" _Hyung-ie gwencanha?_ " Yoongi tidak bisa marah. Tidak. Tidak bisa marah pada mata anak anjing sialan dan bibir mencebik lucu itu. Apalagi dengan suara mencicit yang asdfghjkl seperti itu.

"Naik ke kasur, Park." Jimin menuruti Yoongi, baginya tidak baik membuat Yoongi marah terlalu lama. Yoongi bangkit dan mengikuti Jimin.

Jimin sudah duduk di kasur dan Yoongi merebahkan tubuhnya di sebelah Jimin.

"Ayo tidur Jim" ujar Yoongi sambil menepuk tempat Jimin di sebelahnya. Menyiapkan lengannya sebagai bantal Jimin.

Jimin merebahkan tubuhnya. " _Hyung_ tidak marah?"

"Tidak" Yoongi memejamkan matanya saat Jimin masuk ke dalam pelukannya. Menguselkan kepalanya ke dada Yoongi.

"Park Jimin, ku beri dua pilihan"

"Apa?" Jimin membuat pola abstrak dengan telunjuknya di dada Yoongi.

"Tidur atau ku tiduri" Jimin menghentikan gerakan jarinya. "Ugh, dasar Yoongi _pervert_!"

Jimin membenamkan wajahnya di dada Yoongi dan merasakan getaran saat Yoongi terkekeh. Yoongi mengusap surai Jimin. "Tidur, Jimin sayang"

Jimin mendengung dan mengeratkan pelukan. Yoongi sudah terlelap karena rasa kantuk yang luar biasa dan keadaan yang mendukung. Jimin mendongak menatap wajah Yoongi.

Lalu tertidur dengan tangan yang melingkar di bahu Yoongi.

 _END._

.

.

.

.

 **APA LO?!**

Ugh, bukannya ngelanjut ff lain malah bikin oneshot kek gini. Kelakuan dasar. Hasil kerjasama dengan kak _kmkdotfairytale_ yang curhat dan ingin meet up xixi.

 _Hope you'll like it_

 _Mind to review?_


	2. Naughty Jimin

**Naughty Jimin**

 _Cuddle_ 's sequel.

Cast: YOONMIN OFC.

Rated: Mesyuuuuum.

Warn: YAOI; bxb; BDSM; bahaya bahaya bahaya.

 **HAPPY READING~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Hyung waeyo?!_ " Jimin menghentakkan lengannya keras, berusaha melepas cengkraman Yoongi. Yoongi menoleh ke arah Jimin, matanya berkabut nafsu.

Setelah kemarin mereka _cuddling_ di studio musiknya, dan berakhir dengan tidur bersama ㅡhanya tidur oke, tanpa _olahraga_ apapunㅡ Jimin jadi semakin nakal. Ya, kau tahu? Bisa-bisanya anak itu mengirim foto pada Yoongi.

Oke, itu bukan foto biasa. Astaga! Itu foto pantat Jimin yang menungging dan terlihat basah. Yoongi jadi penasaran siapa yang mengambil foto itu.

Dan lagi, saat itu Yoongi kan sedang berkumpul dengan teman-temannya juga beberapa komposer dan produser. Mana bisa dia langsung pulang dan memukul pantat itu.

Jadilah, hari ini ㅡ2 hari setelah insiden fotoㅡ Yoongi memutuskan untuk memberi Jimin hukuman yang setimpal.

"Ayo Park Jimin, penisku sudah menunggu." Yoongi menarik tangan Jimin lagi, lalu melangkah dengan langkah yang lebar.

Yoongi membuka pintu mobilnya. Membanting tubuh Jimin di kursi yang empuk, dan menutup kembali pintu mobilnya.

Yoongi berputar ke kursi di sebelah Jimin, mengemudi dengan cepat.

"Nah, kau harus siap menerima semua yang akan ku lakukan Park." Jimin cemberut. Min Yoongi terlihat menyeramkan dengan sikap dinginnya, sekarang dia lebih menyeramkan dengan sikap menyebalkan dan tukang perintah.

Mereka berhenti di kawasan pantai. "Pindah ke jok belakang sayang"

Jimin menuruti perkataan _seme_ nya. Dia melompat ke jok belakang, tatapan Yoongi tidak lepas dari tubuh montok kekasihnya.

Yoongi menyusul saat Jimin sudah duduk dengan nyaman. Yoongi menarik tengkuk Jimin dan mencium bibirnya dengan kasar. Lidahnya mengecap darah yang keluar dari bibir Jimin.

"Dengar Jimin, aku akan menikmatimu di sini. Tidak ada desahan, dan tidak keluar sebelum aku mengizinkan." ujar Yoongi, tangannya ada di dada Jimin. Bermain dengan _nipple_ Jimin yang keras karena rangsangan.

Jimin mendesah manja "Aah _hyungie_."

"Diam Jimin!" Nafas Jimin tercekat saat Yoongi melucuti seluruh kain yang ada di tubuhnya. Yoongi meremas kejantanan Jimin dari luar celana dalam.

Jimin hanya bisa membekap mulutnya dengan tangan-tangan kecilnya. Matanya sudah mengeluarkan banyak air asin.

Yoongi membuka celana dalam Jimin, sehingga sekarang Jimin telanjang. Untung saja kaca mobil Yoongi itu gelap, jika tidak maka Min Yoongi harus rela berbagi pemandangan dengan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang.

Jimin kesal karena Yoongi masih berpakaian. " _Hyung_ bukaaa" Yoongi menatapnya dengan senyum miring.

"Jalang tidak boleh memerintah masternya!" Yoongi menampar pipi pantat Jimin, jangan tanya kapan tangannya bergerak. Jimin menahan desahannya, entah apa yang merasuki Yoongi. Jimin hanya peduli pada kenikmatan yang dirasakannya.

Yoongi mengisap kuat _nippl_ _e_ Jimin. Tangan kanannya menuju mulut Jimin, sementara tangan kirinya melucuti celananya sendiri.

"Hisap sayang." ujar Yoongi sambil mengarahkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya ke dalam mulut Jimin yang terbuka.

Jimin menatap mata Yoongi saat mengisap jarinya. Yoongi jadi membayangkan apa yang terjadi jika Jimin mengisap penisnya?

Jimin dengan nakal mengarahkan tangannya ke penis Yoongi dan meremat benda itu pelan. "Wah, wah. Apa jalang kesayanganku sekarang sudah pintar?"

 _Itu jebakan Jimin! Tolong jangan percaya._

Jimin melepaskan jari Yoongi dan mekengkungan senyum. " _Yes, daddy!_ "

Memasukkan jari Yoongi lagi ke dalam mulutnya, tangannya masih meremat pelan penis Yoongi. Dan matanya yang sialan itu memberikan kilat menggoda pada Yoongi.

Yoongi mencabut jarinya dari mulut Jimin. Membawa jari basahnya ke lubang anal Jimin. Memasukkannya sedikit demi sedkit lalu menghentak kasar.

"Akh _daddyhh!_ " punggung Jimin membusur, dadanya yang dimajukan membuat _nipple_ -nya menjadi sasaran empuk bibir Yoongi.

Yoongi mengisap _nipple_ Jimin kuat-kuat, mengalihkan rasa sakit di lubang anal Jimin. Tangannya masih keluar masuk di lubang itu.

Tubuh Jimin berkilat karena keringat, nafasnya terengah. Matanya terpejam, tapi mulutnya sibuk menahan agar tidak mendesah keenakan. Precum keluar dari lubang kencingnya.

 _Ugh, tangan Yoongi_ hyung _memang yang terbaik,_ pikir Jimin.

Jangan tanya kenapa, Jimin kan bosan main solo. Tangannya itu kecil dan pendek. Terlalu halus untuk melecetkan lubangnya sendiri. Kalau tangan Yoongi kan besar dan berurat. Duh, tangannya saja berurat apa lagi yang lain.

Yoongi masih mengisap _nipple_ Jimin. Saat dirasa pacarnya sudah keenakan, Yoongi menghentikan jarinya. Jimin membuka matanya dan menatap bingung ke arah Yoongi yang kini mengeluarkan jari dari lubang analnya.

" _Daddy?_ " panggil Jimin. Yoongi tidak menyahut, dia hanya duduk bersandar pada pintu mobil dan menyilangkan tangannya.

"Mari kita lihat kemampuan mulutmu, Jimin" Telinga Jimin menegak mendengar suara berat Yoongi. Eh? Dia tadi disuruh apa ya?

"A-apa _hyung?_ " Yoongi memutar bola mata, Jimin yang lamban berpikir saat mereka bercinta memang menyebalkan.

"Oral Jimin, hisap penisku." ujar Yoongi frontal. Wajah Jimin bersemu merah hingga ke telinga. Di dekatinya Yoongi, lalu diturunkannya tubuhnya agar sejajar dengan ㅡumㅡ _little_ [ _actually big_ ] Yoongi.

Tangan Jimin meremat pelan batang Yoongi, memaju mundurkan genggamannya pada batang tersebut. Jimin memajukan badannya sedikit, mulutnya membuka lebar menyambut penis Yoongi.

Lidah Jimin bergerak di sekitar kepala penis Yoongi, giginya sesekali mengigit ringan. Tangannya masih meremat bagian yang tidak dapat masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Yoongi itu _besar_. Jimin bisa tersedak kalau harus _menelan_ semuanya. Jadi, Jimin hanya akan _menelan_ sebagian dan memijat yang lain. Wah, pintar juga ya Jimin.

Yoongi menatap Jimin yang juga menatapnya dengan pandangan menggoda. Hasratnya untuk menunggangi Jimin semakin besar. Tapi, Yoongi mana mau dicap sebagai _seme_ yang tidak sabaran.

Yoongi mengarahkan satu tangannya untuk membelai punggung Jimin, dan tangan yang lain sedang sibuk dengan _nippl_ _e_ Jimin.

Saat Yoongi bermain dengan tubuh Jimin, ponselnya berbunyi. Yoongi mengambil ponselnya yang ada di jok depan dan mengangkat telfon.

"Oh Taehyung-ah _wae?_ " Mulut Jimin masih penuh dengan batang Yoongi, tangannya juga sibuk memanjakan pria itu. Lubangnya gatal dan dia juga punya batang yang ingin dibelai.

Yoongi masih berbicara di telfon, saat dengan tiba-tiba Jimin mengisap kuat penisnya. Membuatnya menggeram.

 _"Wae gurae hyung?_ Yoongi melotot ke arah Jimin. Tidak terima dipelototi, Jimin melepaskan kulumannya dan mencengkram batang Yoongi kuat-kuat. Dilepas, lalu disambarnya ponsel Yoongi.

"Ya! Kim Taehyung! Jangan ganggu sesi bercintaku! Sana main dengan Jungkook! _Ppai!_ "

Pip. Telfon ditutup seenaknya oleh Jimin. _Well_ , Yoongi tidak peduli sih. Toh, Taehyung hanya menanyakan apa menu makanan di dorm. Yoongi juga tidak tau karena dia tidak ada di dorm, dia kan sedang main _kuda-kuda_ an dengan pacarnya.

Jimin membanting ponsel Yoongi ke jok depan. Tangannya menyilang di dada dan bibirnya manyun konyol. " _Hyung_ ini kenapa?! Kita kan sudah _cock-blocking_ 4 minggu, aku rindu pada _hyung_. Tapi, _hyung_ malah menerima telfon dan mengabaikanku."

Yoongi terkekeh, lalu menatap mata Jimn dalam-dalam. Tangannya bergerak mengelus pipi Jimin. "Jangan marah, _bae._ "

Jimin dengan pose mencebik sangat menggemaskan di mata Yoongi. "Ayo _baby_ , penis _daddy_ ingin masuk ke sarangnya."

Duh, Yoongi dan _dirty talk_ benar-benar sialan! Jimin kan jadi tersipu.

"Duduk di atasku Jim!" perintah Yoongi. Jimin menurutinya, walaupun masih sebal. Jimin kan masih dalam keadaan terangsang. Hm.

Yoongi memasukkan penisnya ke lubang anal Jimin. Satu tangannya mencengkram pinggang sintal Jimin, dan yang lain menggoda penis Jimin, mengalihkan rasa sakit Jimin.

"Sa-sakithh _daddy_ hh!" Jimin mendongakkan kepalanya, matanya terpejam dan giginya mengigit kuat bibir bawahnya.

"Sssh, sabar _baby_." geram Yoongi dengan suara beratnya. Penis Yoongi sudah setengah jalan.

"Hanya 4 minggu dan kau semakin sempit. Ahh!" Yoongi mendesah keenakan saat penisnya sudah tenggelam semua di lubang Jimin.

"Sebentar _daddy_." ujar Jimin sambil terengah. Yoongi mendiamkan penisnya di lubang Jimin, matanya ikut terpejam merasakan kehangatan lubang Jimin.

" _Move daddy._ " Yoongi menarik keluar penisnya, lalu segera memasukkannya lagi dengan cepat. Jimin mendesah sejadi-jadinya. Lubangnya sangat merindukan sensasi penis Yoongi.

"Akh lebih kuat _daddy_!" Yoongi membawa tubuh Jimin lebih dekat ke pelukannya. Jimin ikut melompat di atas paha Yoongi. Kedua tangannya merambat ke arah _nipple_ nya yang menegang, tanpa sadar memberi rangsangan lebih kepada tubuhnya.

Yoongu membuka matanya, menyaksikan pemandangan paling erotis yang pernah ada. Jimin. Dengan peluh menetes di seluruh tubuhnya, leher dan dada yang dipenuhi _bitemark_ , juga puting yang dijepit dengan tangannya sendiri.

Apalagi dengan tangan Yoongi yang menghiasi pinggangnya, dan menggoda penisnya. Juga pemandangan paha yang saling membentur dan penis Yoongi yang keluar masuk lubang berkedut Jimin.

"Lagi _daddy,_ lebih dalam lagi!" Jimin sibuk mendesah-desah keenakan. Tangannya meremas dadanya sendiri, sesekali menarik putingnya ke segala arah.

"Ho? Ini kurang dalam hm Jimin _ie_? Sebegitu rindunya kau dengan penisku hm? Kau sudah tidak sabar merasakan sperma ku mengalir di lubangmu? Menetes melewati paha _sexy_ mu? Lihat dirimu Jimin! Kau seperti jalang!"

Yoongi sudah membuka mata, bibirnya menyeringai. Jimin selalu suka dikatai jalang olehnya. Anggap saja Jimin itu gila, karena dia suka dicerca dan dihina saat bersetubuh dengan Yoongi.

Darah Jimin berdesir, ujung penisnya memerah. Spermanya siap keluar dari lubang kencingnya. Kalimat Yoongi barusan sangat-sangat-sangat menaikkan libidonya hingga kepuncak.

"AKH!" Jimin orgasme, tangannya mencengkram erat bahu Yoongi. Meninggalkan bekas cakaran di punggung Yoongi. Sementara spermanya mengotori perutnya dan perut Yoongi.

Yoongi memejamkan mata, lubang Jimin mengetat seiring orgasme yang membutakan mata Jimin. Dada Jimin naik turun dengan cepat. Mata Jimin tertutup dan mulutnya terbuka lebar, liurnya menetes memberi kesan nakal.

"Aku belum selesai sayang." Jimin membuka matanya pelan, menyadari dia masih bertugas memuaskan kekasihnya. Dia menggerakkan tubuhnya, menaik turunkan tubuhnya sendiri.

"Hah, _hyung_ cepat. Aku mengantuk." Jimin merutuki Yoongi yang tak kunjung orgasme, membuatnya lelah dengan kegiatan mereka.

Yoongi sendiri hanya tersenyum sambil mengecup dada kiri Jimin, tepat di jantungnya. Lalu menegakkan kepala, satu tangannya memberi rangsangan pada penis Jimin dan yang lain menggerakkan pinggang Jimin agar semakin cepat.

Jimin mengetatkan lubangnya, merasakan penis Yoongu menumbuk tepat pada prostatnya terus-menerus. Penis Jimin yang tadi terkulai lemas, kini sudah keras lagi.

Penis Yoongi membesar di lubang anal Jimin. Penis Jimin ikut mengeluarkan banyak precum. "Sedikit lagi, Jim." Yoongi menggeram di telinga Jimin, lidahnya bermain di sana.

Nafas Jimin terengah, dan dia mendongakkan kepalanya lagi saat ciuman Yoongi turun ke lehernya. "Ahh _daddy_."

Mereka orgasme bersamaan, Jimin merasakan lubangnya penuh oleh cairan Yoongi. Tapi dia sudah terlalu lelah dan ingin segera tidur.

"Jangan tidur di atasku Jim, aku harus menyetir." Yoongi menarik keluar penisnya, dan dengan segera cairannya meleleh keluar dari lubang Jimin.

Yoongi menidurkan tubuh Jimin di jok belakang dan menyelimutinya dengan selimut yang untungnya dia bawa. Yoongi mengecup kening Jimin.

"Kau kalah lagi, Jim." Jimin yang belum sepenuhnya tidur terkekeh. "Tidurlah sayang, nanti ku bangunkan saat sudah sampai di dorm.

Yoongi memakai baju dan melajukan mobil menuju dorm. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara. " _Hyung_ boleh menghukumku lagi nanti."

 **END**.

.

.

.

.

.

 **WASSUP**

Terimakasih yang udah review, fav dan follow _Cudd_ _le_. Dan ini dia hadiah untuk kalian!!!!

 _Mind to review? Again?_


	3. Naughty Jimin 2

**Naughty Jimin.**

 _Bukan sequel. Hanya bingung dengan judul eheh._

Pair: _YOONMIN OFC!_

Warning: _GS! PornArtist? Dirty Talk. Mesum._

A/N: _Anggap aja mereka sekelas tapi, manggil_ hyung _biar lebih sopan sama yang lebih tua._

 **HAPPY READING**

.

.

.

.

.

Pulang sekolah, segerombol anak laki-laki berkumpul di sebuah kedai seperti biasanya. Salah satu diantara mereka yang sedang memegang ponsel tiba-tiba berseru kencang.

"Hey kalian tau? _cutiepie_ mengupload foto baru!" Segera teman-teman Namjoon -si penyeru- membuka ponsel mereka.

"Wah iya!" ujar Chanyeol dengan sumringah.

"Seperti biasa _cutiepie_ sangat sexy!" ujar Kai.

"Kalian ngomong apa sih?" ujar Yoongi, maklum dia kan _anti social social club_. Eh tapi, Yoongi punya beberapa medsos di ponselnya. Cih.

"Kau nggak tau, hyung?" ujar Kai, sebenarnya orang-orang ini tau _cutipie_ dari Kai. Bahkan, Kai mengatakannya saat mereka sedang kumpul seperti ini. Ada Yoongi sih, tapi dia tidur.

 _Dasar beruang kutub._

Oke, jadi geng Yoongi itu ada 5 orang. Namjoon, Kai, Taehyung, Chanyeol, dan Yoongi sendiri.

"Makanya Yoon, jangan tidur terus." Chanyeol menepuk keras bahu Yoongi. Yang ditepuk sih, hanya memutar bola matanya dengan bosan.

"Memangnya kalian bahas apㅡ" Belum selesai bicara, tapi kalimatjya terputus saat Taehyung menunjukkan layar ponselnya.

Oke. Jika itu hanya _home_ Instagram biasa, Yoongi tidak akan menganga hingga dagunya menyentuh lantai.

ASTAGA! YANG BENAR SAJA!

Itu kan foto telanjang seorang perempuan, _well_ perempuan itu memakai bikini sih. Tapi, kakinya mengangkang dan salah satu tali _bra_ nya sudah lepas. Walaupun dadanya tertutupi oleh rambut panjang si perempuan.

 _Yoongi akan membawa teman-temannya ke gereja kapan-kapan. Um, kalau dia tidak malas ya._ Catatnya dalam hati.

"Kim Taehyung, singkirkan ponselmu." Yoongi berujar dingin. Lalu menatap satu persatu kawannya, "Kalian ini harus segera melakukan pengakuan dosa!" desisnya kesal.

Chanyeol dan Namjoon terbahak. Kai apalagi, dia sudah memegangi perutnya sambil sibuk memukul meja. Taehyung hanya cengo saja, karena tidak tau maksudnya.

"Memangnya kenapa hyung?" ujar Taehyung polos. Yoongi mendelik. "Siapa yang mengajarkan Taehyung heh?!"

Mari kita luruskan, jadi _cutipie_ itu adalah nama akun Instagram dari seorang perempuan yang selalu mem- _pos_ _ting_ foto dan video yang _cukup sangat_ vulgar.

"Kau terlalu lurus, hyung." ujar Kai santai. "Nanti saat di rumah kau pasti membukanya juga kok."

Yoongi mendengus. "Tidak dan tidak akan!"

"Mau taruhan hyung?" Namjoon berseru.

"Sudahlah hyung hiduplah dengan lebih santai. Kau terlalu capek belajar, hingga selalu tertidur saat berkumpul dengan kami. Seharusnya kau mendapat pengalih perhatian yang baik seperti ini." ujar Taehyung.

"Atau kalau kau tidak mau melihat saja, punyalah pacar Yoon. Agar bisa dipraktekkan!" Chanyeol dan telinga perinya itu benar-benar sialan.

"Iya hyung memang di sekolah tidak ada yang membuatmu tertarik?" ujar Kai.

"Tidak." jawab Yoongi datar.

"Ey, jangan begitu hyung. Dengan temanku sajane Kau pilih siapa? Jung Soojung? Bae Irene? Ah atau temannya Jungkook saja, Park Jimin?" ujar Taehyung promosi.

"Aku tidak suka cewek yang hobi berdandan." ujar Yoongi.

"Hyung kejam! Kookie kan berdandan hanya di acara _bunny_ _need make up_ nya." ujar Taehyung membela pacarnya. "Toh, Jimin juga kan hanya beberapa kali berdandan dengan Jungkook."

"Dan kau Tae, kau kan sudah punya Jungkook. Jika Jungkook tau kau suka melihat yang seperti itu, dia pasti mencongkel matamu." ujar Yoongi dan mulut pedasnya, Taehyung hanya menelan ludah gugup saja. Tapi, dia segera mengetikkan beribu kata cinta untuk pacarnya itu. Ha!

Mereka terbahak dan melanjutkan obrolan tidak penting yang kemudian berlanjut dengan tidak tentu arah.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara yang menjadi topik pembicaraan awal ehm _cutipie_ sendiri sedang ada di rumahnya.

Mengganti bikininya dengan pakaian biasa, well lebih manusiawi. Kaus dengan panjang setengah lengan dan celana pendek selutut. Rambutnya juga sudah dikuncir kuda.

"PARK JIMIIIIIIN!" oh, itu panggilan untuknya.

DOR! Park Jimin yang mungil temannya Jungkook dan gemar makan itu ternyata punya akun yang bisa membuat mulut Yoongi menganga heh?!

Tidak bisa dipercaya.

"Ne, eomma" Jimin balas meneriaki eomma kesayangannya. Maklum dia ada di lantai 2. Dan dia memilih spot foto yang tidak terlihat di jendela. Cukup pintar.

"Turun sayang. Makan malam sudah siap."

Jimin menjawab dengan 'Ne' panjang. Dia turun sambil melihat ponselnya, em beranda Instagram _cutipie_ sebenarnya. Melihat ada lebih dari 3000 orang yang menyukai fotonya. Dan banyak komen mesum.

Jimin itu binal. Membaca komen mesum saja, dia sudah hampir basah. Jimin me- _lock_ ponselnya saat sampai di meja makan. Oh, dia juga sudah _log-out_ dari Instagram.

Lalu, Jimin pun makan dengan dua orang tuanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi ambruk di kasurnya, badannya capek dan dia ingin segera tidur. Eits jangan salah sangka, dia sudah mandi kok. Tapi, Yoongi merasa ada hal yang harus dia lakukan.

Tangannya bergerak mengambil ponsel dan membuka aplikasi Instagram, mencari sebuah akun yang tadi ditunjukkan teman-temannya.

 _cutiepie_

Shit, _perempuan ini benar benar seksi. Pantas saja semua orang ingin menggagahinya_. Pikir Yoongi.

Jangan buat Yoongi masturbasi setelah mandi, itu sangat tidak efisien. Lebih baik dia mencari akun perempuan yang disukainya.

 _pjiminie_

Hah?! Tadi katanya nggak suka sama orang yang suka dandan. Huh, dasar kakek plinplan.

Jimin memposting satu foto hari ini, sebuah OOTD. Penampilannya lucu juga, rambut digelung tinggi memperlihatkan leher putihnya, dengan sweater ombre _oversized_ yang memperlihatkan cukup banyak bahu mulusnya, celana pendek sepaha, tangannya yang memegang pot bunga sambil berpose mencium pot bunga itu dan kaki yang tidak beralaskan apapun.

Menggemaskan. _Image_ yang sudah menempeli Jimin sejak dia bayi. Sejak lahir juga mungkin.

Yoongi jadi tergoda untuk memberi comment romantis di sana. Mungkin seperti : 'Ada bunga yang ingin mencium bunga.' atau 'Aku ingin dicium juga.' atau yang lainㅡ

 _Apa itu di bahu Jimin?_

Yoongi men- _zoom_ bahu Jimin dan matanya menangkap sebuah tali _bra_ yang digunakan Jimin saat itu.

Seperti pernah lihat, pikir Yoongi. Tapi dimaㅡ

Dahinya mengkerut sedalam-dalamnya. Walaupun pemalas, ingatan Yoongi masih cukup kuat. Otaknya memutar kejadian di tongkrongan tadi, dan segera membuka akun _cutipie_. Mencoba membandingkan bikini _cutipie_ dengan milik Jimin.

 _Sama_ , pikir Yoongi kaget. Tapi setelahnya dia malah terkekeh. _Alah, pabrik mana mungkin hanya membuat satu_. Pikirnya lagi.

Mana mungkin Jimin yang manis dan super cute itu memiliki akun penggoda iman? Eum, iya kan? Yoongi terus berpikir hingga dia kelelahan dan tertidur.

.

.

.

.

.

Esoknya di sekolah, Namjoon menepuk bahu Chanyeol keras-keras. Tapi dia bicara dengan nada mencicit seperti tikus.

"Man, cutipie mengirimku foto dadanya lewat _direct message_!" Chanyeol melotot. "Yang benar kau?!" ujar Chanyeol sambil menggeret kerah Namjoon.

Taehyung, dan Kai akan masuk ke kelas, malah melihat Chanyeol yang seperti ingin menghajar Namjoon. Keduanya berpandangan sejenak, lalu langsung berlari menuju hyung mereka dan memisahkannya.

"Chan hyung, semua bisa diselesaikan secara baik-baik kan? Ini masih pagi hyung, jangan buat keributan." ujar Kai sambil mengapit kedua tangan Chanyeol dari belakang.

"Iya, Namjoon hyung juga jangan terbawa emosi. Lagipula, apa yang hyung lakukan sampai Chanyeol hyung marah?" ujar Taehyung yang melakukan pose sama dengan Jongin, hanya saja dia melakukannya pada Namjoon.

Namjoon dan Chanyeol berpandangan heran, lalu menyuruh kedua adik mereka itu untuk melepaskan tangan mereka.

"Kami tidak bertengkar." ujar Chanyeol sambil memutar bola mata. Namjoon hanya menggelengkan kepala dan menunjukkan layar ponselnya pada teman-temannya itu.

"Wah Joon kau benar-benar mendapat _jackpot_ , huh?!" ujar Chanyeol.

Yang lebih muda dan berisik itu tadinya mau berteriak tapi, mereka keburu dibekap oleh yang lebih tua di depan mereka itu.

"Diam dan jangan beritahu siapapun."

"Termasuk aku?" sebuah suara menyahut dari pintu masuk kelas. Oh, itu Min Yoongi.

"Tidak, kalau hyung sih pasti akan kutunjukkan dengan senang hati. Nih." ujar Namjoon sambil menunjukkan ponselnya.

Lagi, Yoongi hanya cengo saja menghadapi teman-temannya. "Singkirkan Namjoon." ujarnya, lalu mengambil duduk di tempat paling ujung dekat jendela. Menelungkupkan wajah di lipatan lengannya dan pergi ke alam mimpi.

 _"Guru Kang tidak bisa mengajar..."_ Sayup-sayup di dengarnya sebuah suara. Yoongi sih, tidak mau peduli jadi dia melanjutkan tidurnya.

 _"Yoongi..Yoongi..."_ Dalam bayangan Yoongi, sosok Jimin yang tersenyum dan memanggil namanya benar-benar seperti nyat, Yoongi sampai tersenyum karenanya.

Yoongi menggapai wajah Jimin, tapi bayangan Jimin malah mundur dan Yoongi terjatuh dengan keras. Suara orang tertawa terdengar di telinga Yoongi. _Well,_ ternyata yang tadi itu bukan mimpi.

Yoongi membuka mata dan mendapati dirinya terjatuh di lantai dengan posisi aneh, dan seluruh kelas yang memandangnya sambil tertawa geli. Yoongi mengumpat dalam desisan, semua orang berhenti tertawa dan kembali ke semula.

"Ada apa Park Jimin? Semoga ini penting karena kau mengganggu tidurku." ujar Yoongi datar.

"Em, tadi guru Kang tidak datang _trus_ kita diberi tugas berkelompok. Aku satu kelompok denganmu, Min Yoongi." cicit Jimin.

"Oh, begitu. Yasudah." ujar Yoongi sambil berdiri menghadap Jimin. "Mau dikerjakan dimana?"

"Rumahku penuh sesak, Yoon." ujar Jimin. "Di tempatmu saja." lanjutnya.

Katakan Yoongi gila karena matanya menangkap rona samar di pipi _chubby_ Jimin. "Ya, terserah."

"Nanti ya, sepulang sekolah?" tanya Jimin. "Oke." jawab Yoongi.

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin sudah mengganti baju di rumah lalu berangkat ke alamat yang Yoongi kirimkan di _chat._

Ternyata itu alamat sebuah apartemen cukup berkelas, Jimin langsung masuk dan mencari nomor apartemen Yoongi.

Yoongi mendengar suara bel. Dia berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya. Matanya menatap Jimin dan terpesona melihat penampilan Jimin.

Rok pendek selutut, dan sweater besar yang _oversized_. Entah kenapa mungkin Jimin suka memakai barang-barang _oversized_ , menyamarkan bentuk badannya mungkin?

Jimin masuk dan melakukan observasi pada apartemen Yoongi yang cukup luas. Ruang tamu yang dipenuhi sofa besar, satu meja pendek dan karpet yang membentang di bawah furnitur yang tadi disebutkan bersekatan dengan dapur yang cukup rapi jika tidak ada bungkus mie instan yang bercecer.

Juga, 3 ruangan dengan pintu yang diasumsikan Jimin sebagai kamar mandi dan 2 kamar tidur.

"Rumah mu bagus, Yoon." ujar Jimin. "Hm, terimakasih." jawab Yoongi.

Mereka duduk dan mengerjakan tugas mereka dalam diam. Oh, Yoongi sempat mengambilkan minum untuk mereka berdua.

Yoongi mati-matian menahan hasratnya saat melihat paha mulus Jimin _. W_ _ell_ , mereka duduk di bawah karena posisi meja lebih pendek dari sofa. Dan dengan posisi seperti ini tentu saja rok Jimin jadi tersingkap, kan?

Saat mereka sudah selesai mengerjakan tugas, Yoongi mengembalikan bekas gelas minum mereka ke dapur. Jimin membuka Instagram _cutipie_ sebentar, tapi karena tadi dia kebanyakan minum, Jimin jadi kebelet _pipi_ _s._ "Em, Yoon." panggil Jimin.

Yoongi berdehem. "Aku pinjam toilet." ujar Jimin sambil meletakkan asal ponselnya dan segera berlari ke kamar mandi.

Yoongi duduk di tempat Jimin dan dengan iseng mengintip layar ponsel Jimin, tapi yang dilihatnya malah hal yang sangat mengejutkan dan menganggu pikirannya selama beberapa hari.

Yoongi mengumpat dalam hati. Saat Jimin keluar dari kamar mandi, dengan santai Yoongi melampaikan ponsel Jimin ke hadapan sang pemilik.

" _cutipie_ , eh?" Yoongi menyeringai dan Jimin _loading_ selama beberapa detik. Saat tersadar, Jimin segera merebut ponselnya dari tangan Yoongi.

"J-jangan beritau siapapun." Jimin gugup. Tentu saja, dia kan baru ke _g_ _ep_. Yoongi menarik lengan Jimin ke arah kamarnya. Lalu mendorong Jimin ke kasur.

"Jimin-ah." panggilnya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal seperti itu?" ujar Yoongi sedih. Jimin duduk sambil menunduk. "Katakan Jimin." ujar Yoongi sambil mengusap lembut bahu Jimin.

Jimin malah terisak sambil mencicit. "Jangan pegang aku, Yoon. Aku kotor." Yoongi malah memeluk Jimin dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Tidak, kau baik. Kau baik, ini hanya bentuk kenakalan remaja karena kau terlalu sering belajar." suara Yoongi yang dalam membuat Jimin tanpa sadar nyaman da membalas pelukan Yoongi.

Mulai bercerita tentang sifatnya yang mudah terangsang saat membaca komik hentai atau sekedar membaca fanfiction lemon.

Jimin bercerita panjang lebar, dan tertidur di bahu Yoongi.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam 4 pagi, Jimin terbangun dan mendapati tubuh Yoongi yang memeluknya dengan erat. Ingatannya memutar kejadian semalam, dan Jimin mulai mengambil keputusan.

Tangannya dengan perlahan menyingkirkan tangan Yoongi dengan perlahan, setelahnya Jimin mengambil ponsel yang ada di meja nakas. Mungkin Yoongi kemarin membereskan semua kekacauan.

Tangan Jimin dengan lincah bergerak diatas layar ponselnya, dan yup! Jimin menghapus akun Instagramnya.

"Aku ikut senang, Jim." suara Yoongi di sampingnya membuatnya terkaget. "Hm, harusnya daridulu aku tidak membuatnya."

"Kita tidak akan seperti ini, jika kau tidak membuat akun itu." Yoongi memeluk Jimin dari belakang, entahlah hanya ingin saja. Lagipula, Yoongi kan suka Jimin.

"Kau tau? Aku menyukaimu sejak kita di _Junior School_." ujar Yoongi di leher Jimin.

"Benarkah?" Jimin berbalik ke arah Yoongi. "Iya." jawab Yoongi.

"Kau tidak pernah menunjukkannya padaku."

"Ya, karena kau terlalu jauh untuk diraih." Jimin terkekeh, melihat sisi lain dari Min Yoongi yang kasar, berlidah tajam, dan selalu melempar _sarcasm_ menjadi lembut, perhatian dan suka menggombal.

"Hei, jangan tertawa." ujar Yoongi. "Nanti ku gigit kau." lanjutnya dengan main-main.

Jam beker Yoongi berbunyi, menunjukkan sudah waktunya untuk bangun dan bersiap ke sekolah.

"Aku mandi dulu, ku antar kau pulang setelahnya." ujar Yoongi. Dia bangkit, mengambil keperluannya di lemari dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Jimin yang masih berbaring di kasur.

Jimin bosan dan matanya mulai menjelajah, dia menatap ponsel Yoongi yang ada di nakas. Ponsel itu menarik perhatiannya karena terus terusan bergetar. Jimin mengambil ponsel Yoongi dan menyalakannya.

NamjoonKim _sent you a pict [kumpulan cogan]_

 _Pft, grup macam apa itu?_ Pikir Jimin. Tangannya dengan lincah membuka ponsek Yoongi yang memang tidak di _password_.

Tangannya mengklik chatroom grup _kumpulan coga_ _n._ Dan mulai membaca.

[NamjoonKim: _kenapa akun_ cutipie _tidak ada dipencarian :((((((_

Chanyeol: _Yang benar Joon?_

V: _HAH?! MASA HYUNG?!_

KimKai: _Andwaeeeeee. Bahan masturbasikuuu. ]_

Jimin tertawa baru separuh yang dia baca, tapi dia sudah ingin menutup aplikasi _chat_ itu dan berpindah ke aplikasi lain.

Pilihannya kali ini, jatuh pada galeri. Dan, ternyata galeri Yoongi itu di _password_.

 _Kenapa malah galeri yang diberi_ password? Pikir Jimin.

Pintu kamar terbuka dan Yoongi masuk dengan pakaian sekolah yang lengkap. "Ayo Jim. Bawa ponselku juga ya. Aku tidak punya sikat gigi cadangan, kau berkumu saja ya. Ku tunggu di luar."

Jimin menuruti Yoongi, dia segera pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan berkumur.

Jimin menemui Yoongi di luar. Mereka turun bersama ke _basement_ untuk mengambil mobil dan pergi ke rumah Jimin, lalu setelahnya berangkat bersama ke sekolah.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah 4 hari sejak kejadian di apartemen Yoongi. _Well,_ hubungan Yoongi dan Jimin jadi lebih akrab. Mereka juga sekarang duduk sebangku karena ada sistem _rolling_.

"Jadi Yoon, kalau ini itu begini..." Jimin menjelaskan pelajaran guru Kang yang baru didapat pagi tadi kepada Yoongi. Maklum, Yoongi kan tidur.

"Wah, wah. Min Yoongi sudah menemukan penjinaknya." ujar Namjoon yang 4 hari lalu merengek hanya karena akun favoritnya dihapus. Haha.

"Langgeng ya hyung." ujar Taehyung dan Kai. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menepuk singkat punggung Yoongi seraya berucap pada Jimin. "Kau harus sabar menghadapi makhluk ini, Jimin."

Dan tangan Chanyeol pun terlempar karena Yoongi mengibaskan bahunya. Semua tertawa sejenak.

"Ayo nanti main hyung!" ujar Taehyung tiba-tiba. "Nanti Kai ajak Kyungsoo noona, Namjoon hyung ajak Jin noona, Chanyeol hyung ajak Baekhyun noona dan aku mengajak Jungkook. Hyung dengan Jimin oke?"

"Mau ke mana memangnya?" ujar Yoongi.

"Ke bar mungkin hehe." ujar Kai. Yoongi memutar bola mata. "Tidak mau."

Taehyung dan Kai memasang wajah termelas mereka untuk membujuk Yoongi. Yang dibujuk menghela nafas, "Aku ikut tanpa Jimin."

"Kenapa, Yoon?" tanya Jimin. Yoongi beralih menatap Jimin, "Kau mau ikut?" Jimin mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Yoongi.

Namjoon bersorak. "Woohoo! Sudah diputuskan malam ini kita main! Yey!"

"Nanti ku kirimkan alamatnya ya, hyung. _Bye,_ Jimin _ie_. Pakai baju yang sexy yaaa." ujar Kai sambil berlari bersama Taehyung dan disusul Chanyeol juga Namjoon. Meninggalkan Yoongi dan Jimin berdua.

"Kau serius mau ikut?" tanya Yoongi ragu. Jimin malah menganggukkan kepala sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Tidak usah pakai baju sexy, jangan dengarkan Kai." Jimin terkekeh. "Iya, Yoongi." ujarnya sambil mencubit pipi Yoongi.

"Nanti ku jemput jam 8. Bilang ke mamamu kau menginap di rumahku." Oke, sedekat apa sebenarnya mereka ini?

Mereka melanjutkan belajar dengan Jimin yang semangat dan Yoongi yang mengantuk.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi dan Jimin sudah duduk bersama teman-teman mereka. Sudah 2 jam mereka minum dan bercerita hal-hal konyol. Sekarang, waktunya _game_.

Dengan botol bir di tengah yang siap diputar oleh penerima hukuman terakhir. _Game_ yang cukup digemari sekarang. _Truth or Dare"_ tapi mereka malah menggantinya dengan _"Dare or Dare"._ Yang artinya mereka hanya akan kena tantangan saja. Tidak ada opsi lain.

"Akhirnya kena juga kau Jimin." ujar Baekhyun semangat, maklum dia kan habis kena tantangan terakhir.

"Cium Yoongi. Di bibir." Jimin merengut lucu dan meminta bantuan pada Jungkook dan Jin. Tapi, Yoongi malah sudah menghadapnya sambil memajukan wajah.

Yoongi berbisik. "Apa kau takut terangsang Jim?" Jimin memerah.

"Wah, Yoongi. Apa yang kau bisikkan pada Jimin sampai dia seperti itu heh?" uajr Chanyeol sambil terkekeh.

Jimin menarik wajah Yoongi, dan menciumnya cepat. Terdengar desah kecewa dari segala arah. "Tidak seru." "Kurang panas." ujar TaeKook berbarengan.

Pipi Jimin memerah dan tangannya beranjak ke gelas yang ada di tengah, lalu meminumnya. _Oneshot._ "Hei Jim, kenapa kau minum yang itu? Itu kan untuk Kyungsoo noona!" ujar Kai panik. "Memangnya kenapa kalau minumanku diminum Jimin?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Kai menggigit lidah. "Itu ada obat perangsangnya." Semua melotot kecuali Jimin yang sudah kepanasan dan mulai mendesah.

"Yoon, sana bawa Jimin pergi! Cepat!" ujar Chanyeol. Yoongi mengangguk, tangannya memeluk Jimin dan mengendongnya.

Yoongi berjalan cepat ke arah mobilnya. Menaruh Jimin di kursi samping dan berlari menuju kursi kemudi. Dan menggendarai mobilnya keluar dari area tersebut.

Yoongi berpikir sejenak, _memangnya kalau sudah kubawa pergi mau diapakan?_

Ugh, bisa-bisanya penyakit bodoh Yoongi kumat disaat seperti ini.

Jimin di sampingnya sudah bergerak-gerak gelisah, tangannya mulai meremas dadanya dan bergerak memuaskan dirinya sendiri.

Perpotongan dada Jimin yang rendah membuat tangannya bebas menyentuh dadanya. "Y-Yoongiih." desah Jimin.

"Sebentar, Jim. Jangan buat kita mati di jalan karena aku kehilangan fokus." ujar Yoongi yang mulai berkendara dengan cepat.

Lagipula ini sudah malam kok, jalanan sudah cukup sepi. Tapi dengan Jimin di sampingnya bisa-bisa mereka menabrak pembatas jalan dan terjatuh.

"Yoongi tolong." ujar Jimin memelas. Jimin membuka _seatbelt_ nya dan menundukkan badan ke arah selangkangan Yoongi yang tertutupi _ripped_ _jeans_.

"Ya Tuhan, Jimin! Apa yang akh!" kalimat Yoongi terhenti saat tangan Jimin meremas kejantanannya dari luar celana. Jimin membuka kancing _jeans_ Yoongi dan mulai menarik turun resletingnya.

Yoongi menyetir sambil ketar-ketir menahan hasrat menyetubuhi Jimin di tengah jalanan Seoul. "J-jangan Jim."

Kala kulit penisnya bersentuhan dengan kulit tangan Jimin, hilang sudah kesabarannya. Yoongi menepikan mobil di sisi jalan yang cukup remang.

"Pindah ke belakang Jimin." perintah Yoongi yang langsung dituruti Jimin.

"Cepat Yoongi." ujar Jimin sambil mulai melucuti dressnya, dan dalamannya. "Aku sudah sangat basah." lanjutnya sambil menyentuh kewanitannya yang sudah tak tertutupi apapun.

Yoongi mengumpat dalam hati, berjanji untuk rajin ke gereja mulai besok. Yoongi melompat ke jok belakang setelah membuka _seatbelt_ nya.

Jimin sudah menusukkan jarinya ke dalam vaginanya sendiri dan kakinya mengangkang lebar. Wajahnya memerah hingga ke telinga. Rambut panjangnya tergerai hingga menutupi dadanya.

Yoongi menyeringai. "Lepaskan jarimu Jimin." ujarnya sambil mengelus lembut tangan Jimin. "Biar aku yang gantikan."

Jimin mengelurakan jarinya dan memasukkannya ke mulutnya sendiri. "C-cepat Yoongi, sudah basah. Jimin sudah tidak tahaaaan."

Biar saja, toh Jimin yang minta. Jadi tanpa _foreplay_ Yoongi memasukkan penis gemuknya ke lubang basah Jimin. Keduanya mendesah. Menikmati kegiatan dosa yang meleburkan keduanya.

"Lebih dalam Yoongi." Tubuh Jimin terhentak menabrak pintu, Yoongi menggagahinya dengan kuat dan menggairahkan. Tangan Jimin bergerak untuk menyenangkan payudaranya yang menganggur.

Jarinya memelintir puting pinknya yang menegang sempurna. Tangan lainnya menyentuh pipi Yoongi, memberinya belaian lembut dari jari kecil Jimin.

Yoongi menggeram rendah dan menurunkan badannya untuk mencium Jimin. Tangannya meremas payudara Jimin dengan kasar. Sesekali memantulkannya seperti memainkan bola basket.

Saliva menetes mengotori jok saat Yoongi melepaskan ciumannya, beralih memberikan perhatian ke leher Jimin. Mengecup, mengisap dan menggigit leher Jimin. Memberinya banyak _kissmark_ untuk diingat.

Mata Jimin berkabut nafsu, nyawanya seakan melayang di langit. Semua friksi menyenangkan yang membuat vagiananya dibanjiri cairan cinta. Yoongi menarik puting Jimin hingga Jimin terduduk.

Menyuruh Jimin membalikkan tubuhnya ke celah di antara kursi depan. Ronde kedua Jimin, dengan gaya _doggy_. Entah berapa umpatan yang sudah Yoongi lontarkan, karena melihat punggung telanjang Jimin yang seperti ingin dikotori dengan banyak _kissmar_ _k._

"Bergerak Jimin, aku sedang menungganggimu." ujar Yoongi sambil menepak pantat Jimin, lalu mengelusnya.

Jimin mendesah seperti kerasukan. Tangannya mencengkram apapun yang bisa dicengkram. Tubuhnya bergerak mengikuti irama Yoongi.

"Apa kau ingin merasakan spermaku, Jim? Harus dibuang dimana ini? Mulutmu atau lubang vaginamu?"

"Ah-ah di lubangku, lubangku, Yoongiihhh" Jimin mendesah panjang, satu tangannya bergerak merangsang payudaranya. Tangan lainnya menopang berat tubuhnya.

Satu Yoongi memainkan klitoris Jimin, yang lainnya masuk ke lubang anus Jimin. "Sepertinya lubang ini juga enak, Jim. Kapan-kapan kita harus mencobanya!"

"Ugh, iya. Pakai aku, pakai aku terus Yoongi." Jimin menganga lebar merasakab nikmat di sekujur tubuhnya. "Hah aku dekat, Yoon!"

"Bersama Jim, bersama!" Yoongi menghentak penisnya lebih kasar dan cepat.

"Ah! Sudah tidak kuat! Fxxk!" Satu desahan 'ah' panjang dan Jimin keluar. Yoongi yang dijepit dengan kuat menggeram dan ikut menyemprotkan cairannya di vagina Jimin.

Nafas keduanya terengah, Yoongi melepaskan penisnya. Membiarkan _semen_ nya keluar dari lubang Jimin dan menetes di mobilnya.

Tangan Yoongi bergerak mengambil jaket yang selalu ada di mobilnya, lalu memakaikannya ke tubuh polos Jimin. Di tidurkannya Jimin dengan benar, di jok belakang. Yoongi beralih ke jok kemudi setelah mengecup kening Jimin singkat.

"Kita pacaran ya, Yoongi." gumam Jimin.

"Iya Jimin, iya. Terserah kau saja." Setelahnya Yoongi menggemudi dengan tenang ke apartemennya.

 **END**

.

.

.

.

.

 **SAMPAH APAAIN NIH?**

Cerita terpanjang yang pernah gluu ketik LOL XD Ini tuhnya gabungan beberapa cerita yang pernah gluu baca tapi gluu lupa judulnya. Hehe.

Maafkan segala typo dan kesalahan.

 _Mind to review?_


	4. Kak Yoongi

**KAK YOONGI.**

 _YOONMIN OFC!_

 _Rated T_

 _Jijik; bahasa alay; non baku tapi baku /hah?; squishy Jimin; singkat bgt spt momen yoonmin /ash baper/_

 **HAPPY READING~**

.

.

.

.

Jimin mendapat id _Line_ Yoongi dari Taehyung, dan dia sudah meminta Taehyung untuk bilang pada Yoongi agar meng- _addback_ Line Jimin.

 _Yoongi is now your friend._

 **Jimin** : Kak Yoongi?

 **Yoongi** : Iya dek?

 **Jimin** : Besok itu buku nya disampul sesuai warna slayer kan? Tapi kemarin waktu nyari gaada kak, gapapa ya kalau gak sama.

 **Yoongi** : Iya dek gapapa, yang penting ungu.

 **Jimin** : Makasih kak.

Awalnya frekuensi chat Jimin hanya seperti itu, tapi sejak mereka jadi lebih dekat di kelas. Em, seperti Yoongi yang membawakan Jimin air minum saat dia lupa tidak membawa air minum, Yoongi yang menggodanya dan lain lain. Membuat chat mereka menjadi berubah arah. Seperti ini.

 _[19.21]_

 **Jimin** : Besok enaknya bawa apa untuk kenang-kenangan?

 **Yoongi** : Apa saja terserah.

 **Jimin** : Kalau coklat gimana kak?

 _[20.30]_

 **Yoongi** : Kalau coklat dibawa ke sekolah nanti leleh.

 **Jimin** : Oh iya, ya coklat mudah leleh.

 **Jimin** : Seperti hati adek.

 **Yoongi** : Haha adek ada ada saja, dimasukin ke kulkas dek hatinya biar gak leleh.

 **Jimin** : Nanti dingin kak, kalau dimasukin ke kulkas.

 **Yoongi** : Ya, dipanasin dek.

 **Jimin** : Masa abis dibekuin dilelehin kak, hati adek kan gak bisa dipermainkan.

 **Yoongi** : Adeeek kenapa lucu sekali sih.

Yoongi dan Jimin di dua sisi yang berbeda saling tersenyum pada layar ponsel masing-masing.

 **Jimin** : Serius ih kak :(

 **Yoongi** : Kakak tidak pernah main hati kok dek, kakak sudah puas main basket.

 **Jimin** : Sisain satu yang kayak kakak :(

 **Yoongi** : Kan kakak ada, kenapa harus yang lain?

 **Jimin** : Aduh kak, adek baper xdxd

 **Yoongi** : Dasar baperan.

 **Jimin** : Masa tidak boleh baper ke kakak tampan :((((

 **Yoongi** : Haha boleh boleh.

 **Yoongi** :Mau ke kantin bersama besok?

 **Jimin** : Mauuu, tapi tidak tau kantin dimana.

 **Yoongi** : Tenang, kan ada aku.

 **Jimin** : Jemput di kelas ya kak.

 **Yoongi** : Oke, dek. _See you tomorrow_.

 **Jimin** : _See_ _you too_ kak.

 **END**.

.

.

.

.

 **UDAH GITU DOANG?**

Kecewa banget g sih wkwk lololol XDXD

Ini berdasarkan pengalaman pribadi lhoo haha, hebat kan?

 _So, Mind to review? fav and follow?_


	5. Musibah atau Anugrah?

**Musibah atau Anugrah?**

 _YOONMIN OFC!_

Warn : _Pwp; gs; dirty talk._

 **Happy Reading.**

.

.

.

.

.

Seragam musim panas sekolah mereka benar-benar panas. Perpotongan leher yang rendah dan rok setengah paha yang berkibar.

Yoongi duduk di kelasnya. Setelah dia dan Jimin bersetubuh di mobil kemarin, hubungan mereka menjadi lebih tidak tau tempat. Mereka biasa _quickie_ dimana saja.

Mulai dari tempat umum seperti, ruang ganti toko, lift yang sepi, toilet umum, dibalik pohon besar, di gudang sekolah dan lain-lain.

"Yoongi~" Jimin yang datang dengan suara riangnya membuyarkan lamunan Yoongi. "Ada apa, Jim?" jawab Yoongi datar.

Jimin menundukkan badannya untuk menyetarakan tinggi dengan Yoongi yang duduk. "Aku ingin _quicki_ _e._ " ujarnya dengan nada menggoda.

Yoongi menyeringai, matanya mulai jelalatan. Melihat lekukan sintal dada dan pinggul Jimin, baju _press body_ benar-benar yang terbaik.

Tapi kemudian matanya melirik ke arah pergelangan tangannya.

"Kurang 20 menit lagi bel masuk, Jimin." ujar Yoongi tenang.

Jimin merengut sejenak lalu tersenyum menggoda. "Bukankah kau ahlinya main cepat Yoongi?

"Tidak, Jimin. Jika kita membolos, kita akan dapat hukuman."

"Aku tidak apa dihukum bersamamu." gurau Jimin. Tapi, Yoongi nampak tidak suka.

"Kau akan dapat dua hukuman, satu dari guru dan satu dariku." Jimin bersorak dalam hati. Oh, betapa tidak sabarnya dia menunggu hukuman dari Yoongi.

"Aku mau dihukum." ujarnya sambil menjulurkan lidah untuk menjilat bibir Yoongi. Fyi, kelas mereka sedang sepi dan mereka ada di bangku paling belakang di deret dekat pintu.

Yoongi menggeram lalu mendengus kasar. "Tidak sekarang, Jimin." Jimin merengut lagi. "Tapi aku mau sekarang, Yoongi."

Yoongi berdiri sambil menarik tangan Jimin kasar dan berjalan cepat keluar kelas. "Kita mau kemana Yoongi?"

"Diam Jimin, atau kau akan membuatku mrnyetubuhimu di tengah koridor." gumam Yoongi. Jimin rasa dia sudah basah hanya karena kalimat Yoongi.

Mereka berjalan hingga ke area belakang sekolah. Tepatnya, gudang olahraga. Mereka masuk dan menutup pintu, mengganjal pintu dengan segala macam benda yang ada.

Yoongi menarik kasar tengkuk Jimin. Menciumnya kasar serta sesekali mengisap lidah Jimin.

Tangannya sudah bergerak di mana-mana. Selangkangan Jimin yang basah membuat Yoongi semakin gencar menggodanya.

"Kau terangsang? Kau sudah sebasah ini? Kau ingin aku menyetubuhimu dengan cepat dan kasar, ya?" Jimin terengah, lalu menatap Yoongi dengan mata sayu dan berkaca-kaca.

"Anak nakal, harus dihukum _daddy._ " _Shit!_ Jimin dan panggilan _daddy_ adalah cobaan terbesar untuk Yoongi.

"Buka bajumu Jimin, kau harus dihukum karena membuat ku bolos." Jimin dengan cepat membuka kancing seragam sekolahnya dan menyingkap roknya di hadapan Yoongi. Ingat, posisi mereka sedang berdiri.

Yoongi sendiri hanya memperhatikan. "Kau seperti pelacur Jimin." ujar Yoongi sambil meremas dada kiri Jimin yang masih tertutup bra hitam.

Yoongi mendorong bahu Jimin hingga Jimin terjatuh ke sebuat matras yang ada di sana. "Hukum aku, _daddy_." ujar Jimin seraya menggigit jari telunjuk dan menjilat sesekali.

Yoongi menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering. Di dekatinya tubuh Jimin yang sudah mengangkang, dilepasnya kasar celana dalam Jimin lalu Yoongi memasukkan jarinya ke lubang Jimin yang sudah _banjir._

Jimin membuka lebar bibirnya dan mendesah lirih, sadar kalau mereka masih di area sekolah. "Aku tidak mau _foreplay,_ Yoongi! Masuki aku!" ujar Jimin sambil terengah.

"Jangan memerintahku, Jimin!" ujar Yoongi tegas. Yoongi mengeluarkan jarinya dari lubang Jimin dan melangkah menjauhi Jimin ke matras yang lain. "Kenapa tidak kau cari sendiri kebutuhanmu, Jim?"

Jimin kesal! Yoongi selalu saja menggodanya seperti ini, libidonya sudah dipuncak dan dia malah dipermainkan. Jimin mendengus kasar, tapi tetap berjalan mendekati Yoongi.

Jimin duduk di atas paha Yoongi. " _Daddy_ , apa yang _daddy_ inginkan dari _baby chim?_ " ujar Jimin dengan suara mendayu.

"Lakukan sesukamu, _baby._ Tapi kau tidak boleh keluar sebelum aku mengizinkan." Yoongi menyeringai, Jimin sudah membuka mulutnya untuk protes tapi Yoongi membungkam mulutnya dengan bibir Yoongi.

Tangan Jimin menjalar ke selangkangan Yoongi. Membuka ikat pinggang, menarik turun resleting Yoongi, dan serta merta menarik turun celana juga celana dalam Yoongi.

Jimin mencengkram penis Yoongi yang sudah tegak dan memasukkannya secara perlahan ke dalam lubangnya. Jimin menggigit ringan bibir Yoongi saat merasakan sensasi enak dari penyatuan mereka.

"Pintar sekali _, baby._ " Yoongi mengelus punggung Jimin dari dalam seragam sekolahnya. Jimin menganga, berapa kalipun mereka bersetubuh rasanya tetap sama. Nikmat.

Jimin mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat dan terdengar bunyi tepukan kulit dari bagian bawah mereka.

"Hah! Hah!" Jimin terengah seperti sedang ikut dalam lomba lari. Matanya menutup rapat saat Yoongi memberi kecupan-kecupan di leher dan dadanya.

Dan Jimin mendesah kuat saat Yoongi mengisap putingnya yang mengacung. Tanpa sadar tangan Jimin bergerak untuk menyentuh dadanya yang tidak dihisap oleh Yoongi.

Meremas, mencubit, memilin, hingga memantul-mantulkan dadanya sendiri. Mengejar kepuasaan. Yoongi menyeringai melihat Jimin yang sedang mengerjai tubuhnya sendiri.

"Kau tidak boleh keluar sebelum aku mengizinkanmu Jim!" Jimin meracau memanggil Yoongi dengan _daddy_ , oppa, dan nama kekasihnya itu secara bergantian. Di otaknya hanya ada Yoongi dan g-spot yang terus-terusan dihajar oleh penis Yoongi.

"K-kejam! Kau tega melakukan itu pada pacarmu?" Yoongi menampar pantat Jimin, lalu meremasnya lembut. "Jangan bicara seakan kau tersiksa. Kau juga suka kan?"

Jimin sudah lupa hal yang dikatakannya tadi saat Yoongi menyentak masuk penisnya lebih dalam ke lubang Jimin.

"Jawab Jimin!" Plak! Tamparan lain diterima Jimin di bongkahan pantatnya.

"Suka! Suka! Siksa aku terus, _daddy_! Kumohon! Puaskan aku! Lubangku butuh diisi sperma, _dad_!"

Jimin sudah hampir mencapai orgasmenya, Yoongi sadar dan segera menaikkan kecepatan genjotannya pada lubang Jimin. Membuat Jimin merengek meminta lebih.

"Lagi! Di sana, _oppa_!" Jimin membusurkan punggungnya, tangannya mencengkram erat pada bahu Yoongi, matanya terpejam, tapi mulutnya terbuka lebar.

" _Do me roughly daddy_!!! _Punish me morehh_!" Jimin membuka mata dan menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba menggoda Yoongi dengan tatapan sensual miliknya.

"Milikku. Park Jimin milikku. Selamanya." Yoongi menekan setiap kata yang keluar dari tubuhnya saat orgasme datang, diiringi dengan pekikan nyaring dari Jimin. Mereka menjemput kenikmatan bersama.

Kening saling menyatu. Pasangan anak hawa dan anak adam itu masih menyesuaikan helaan nafas mereka.

Keduanya bertatapan dengan mata yang mengeluarkan sorot lembut. Yoongi mengusap peluh di dahi Jimin, sementara Jimin menangkup pipi Yoongi. Membawa sang terkasih ke ciuman basah yang lain.

"Aku mau bolos saja, lubangku sakit." rengek Jimin setelah mereka melepaskan tautan bibir. Yoongi menghela nafas, tau kalau akhirnya akan seperti ini.

"Yasudah, kita pulang saja." Dan Yoongi akan selalu menuruti setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Jimin. _Em,_ mungkin hanya dibeberapa kesempatan. Hehe.

.

.

.

.

.

 **ABIIIIIIIIS**

MAAF ATAS SEGALA KESALAHAN PENULISAN, BAIK ITU TYPO ATAU YANG LAIN LAIN. _BTW_ INI KENAPA SUHU KAMAR JADI PANAS SIH.


End file.
